Falling For A Dragon ( Spike X Reader
by TheQueenOfUnicorns
Summary: Your name is Y/N you are a unicorn, your best friend is Pinkie , and you have a crush on Twilight's number 1 assistant Spike too bad Spike has crush on somepony else named Rarity. Things your OC will have 1. your H/C for your mane and tail 2. your F/C for your coat 3. your S/T your special talent and which represents your cutiemark
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One Him**

You were walking around in a town in called Ponyville . You saw lots of poines , when you saw a pink pony with a poofy mane and bright blue eyes You gasped and ran towards her and hugged her " PINKIE " You screamed in her ear then you let go she gasped " Y/N " Pinkie said and smiled and hugged you back " What are you doing here " she asked " I thought about living here some poines said it is a nice place " You said looking around " Well it sure is " Pinkie said You nodded " Come on You gotta meet my freinds " Pinkie said jumping up and down " Ok " You said and followed Pinkie to a purple castle " Is this were Princess Twilight lives " You asked " Why yes it is Y/N " Pinkie said and knocked on the door Twilight opened it " Oh hey Pink " Princess Twilight said " OH MY GOSH YOUR'E PRINCESS TWILIGHT " You screamed " Um Pinkie who is this " Princess Twilight asked " Oh Twilight this is my best friend Y/ N " Pinkie said " Yeah Pink and I have knew each other since she worked at the rock farm I worked at one too " You said " Oh cool well come in Y/N " Twilght said and you all walked in " Hey Twi I made breakfast " somepony said then You saw a dragon coming out of a kitchen he was holding two bowls of ceral Your face was bright red he was propably the hottest dragon you ever seen you could not stop staring .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch** **apther Two Breakfast With A Hottie**

Pinkie stared at me " HEY EARTH TO Y/N " she said You shooked your head like a dog " You alright " Pinkie asked " Uh yeah " You said nervoulsy hoping that she would not notice that you liked the dragon he finally left and went back to the kitchen to make more ceral You chose to keep on watching him make more ceral " So Y/N Pinkie said you worked on a rock farm just like her " Twilght said " Yeah " You said still staring at the dragon " So what was it like " Twilight asked You didn't anwser then Pinkie got right in your face " You like Spike " she said " What are you talking about " You asked snapping out of it " You like Spike " Pinkie said again " Wait Spike?! as in The Spike?! as in Spike The Brave And Glorious " You asked " Yep and you like him " Pinkie said " Ok its ready " Spike said Pinkie winked at you and sat in a chair with her cutiemark on it while Twilght sat in a chair with her cutiemark on it , Spike sat right next to Twilight , and You sat in a chair with no pony's cuitemark on it " Oh Y/N " Pinkie asked " Yeah Pink " You asked " Why don't ask Twi to move you can get to know Spikw better " Pinkie said rasing her eyebrows You blushed real hard " No thanks " You said taking at bite of your ceral " You sure " Pinkie asked smiling " I'm sure " You said . After breakfast you were looking outside the window You saw Spike talking to another unicorn with a white coat and a purple mane you saw hearts in Spike's eyes you could not believe it Spike like somepony else.


	3. Chapter 3

You could not believe it Spike like sompony else why WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY " Hey Y/N whatca looking at " Pinkie said You jumped " Oh Pinkie uh nothing " You lied " Lair " Pinkie said pushed you out the way and looked outside " Oh yeahhhhhhhh forgot Spike liked Rarity " Pinike said " Rarity you mean as in the Rarity who helped Twilght defeat Nightmare Moon " You asked " Yep now come on I still got to show you all my other freinds Twilight has some princess stuff to deal with lets go see Fluttershy you will love her " Pinkie said You got back up " Pinkie can we do this later " You asked " Why you wanna meet my freinds right " Pinkie asked You didn't want to hurt Pinkie's feelings but maybe your eyes were wrong maybe Spike didn't have herats in his eyes when he was talking to Rarity " Ok come on Pink lets go " You said trying to put on a fake smile Pinkie cheered and You and Pink headed to Fluttershy's cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Pinkie were at Fluttershy's cottage her words sounded like nothing You could not get Spike out of your head You were in love with him then you felt and tap on You truned around and saw Spike " Oh I thought you were Twi for a sec " he said " Nope " You said sweating " Hey can you help me " Spike asked " With what " You asked " I have a crush on Rarity and I was thinking about asking her out " Spike said blushing " Ok but how do you want me to help you " You asked " "Can you help me get ready " Spike asked . Wow just wow Spike wanted your help on a date not Twi's , not Flutter's , not Pink's , yours "Sure Spike anything for you " You said " Great oh Y/N your a great freind " Spike said and hugged you freind? You were hoping for something more but at least he didn't call you a bully or something like that then he let you go " Come on let's go the castle " Spike said " Hang on I have to goodbye to Fluttershy and Pinkie " You said you waved goodbye to them and told them where you were going and You and Spike headed to Twilight's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Spike made it to Twilight's castle

Spike opened a colset full of bow ties he tried each one of them and goofed off Twi and I laughed Twilight even even did a spell where Spike grew some facial hair you blushed you thought he looked cute wait you didn't think he looked cute you thought he looked HOT SMOKING HOT Twilight smiled , rolled her eyes , and removed the spell . Spike looked at himself in the mirror and frowned and sighed "What's wrong " You asked " Well what if she says no " Spike asked " Why would you think that " You asked " Well it could happen " Spike said " Spike you are the sweetest guy I know who wouldn't want to date you " You said " You really think so Y/N " Spike asked " Yes " You said you looked threw Spike's colset and found a black bowtie and put it on him then you made a red rose appear and gave it to him " Now go get her tiger " You said and Spike headed for the door " Thanks guys " he said " Your'e welcome " Twilight said Spike smiled and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Twilight were all alone "So what was your family like " Twilight asked " Wayyyyyyyyy different than Pinkie's " You said " How " Twilight asked " They were cheerful , funny , and random like Pinkie " You said " Oh " Twilight said "Pinkie and I met two days after the party " You said then you looked outside the window and relized how dark it was " Hey its getting late Im gonna head to Sugar Cube Corner " You said " You sure I have tons of guest beds " Twilight said " No Im good " You said and left . As you were walking you herad crying you followed the noise and you found a tree and looked at the side and saw Spike crying and the red rose on the ground.


End file.
